1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child support device, more particularly to a foldable child support device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0034685, there is disclosed a child support device in the form of a child's bouncer seat that includes a U-shaped lower frame, a U-shaped back supporting frame coupled to the lower frame through a pair of connectors, and a U-shaped seat frame coupled to upper ends of the lower frame.
Although the aforesaid child support device can be disassembled for storage and transport purposes, frequent assembly and disassembly of the child support device is inconvenient to conduct.